Jolly
Jolly '''is an Ace Star Warrior of the Virgula faction. She is a Darkness element Warrior, and one of the older souls of Polaris. She is one of the more renowned Warriors (read: infamous and dividing) amongst Polaris' ranks. Personality To an outsider, Jolly is rash, impulsive, and childish. Choosing to follow her heart more often than her head. That being said, it does mean that she's often one of the first to jump into the fray when needed. For the most part, Jolly appears as a laidback individual who chooses to go about things as she pleases. Spreading her own brand of mirth throughout Polaris. To those who manage to get to know Jolly, she's very guarded emotionally. Often keeping her problems and issues close to her chest (with certain exceptions) as opposed to letting others in. Although, when she's particularly stressed, it'll leak through. It's during these times that Jolly being an old soul really shows. Jolly has a very strong moral code and often will try to follow it as opposed to the rules. As one can imagine, this has gotten Jolly into more than a couple of problems, as her go-to method of solving things tends to be "Look, I tried to be reasonable. So I'm going to hit you with a very sharp stick until I get my point across. Pun semi-intended." That being said, at her core Jolly is a kind-hearted person, often doing things with the best of intentions in mind, regardless of the problems it brings her. History ''In Life'' Jolly, was born as Liomeirrot. The youngest daughter to the Arcane Dragon Giophaynet and the Kangaroo Aeolus. For the first few years of her life, Lio grew up in relative normality. However, her father had an illness that was weakening his immune system, causing his health to deteriorate as the years passed. Giophaynet, in an attempt to save her husband, experimented with Dark and otherworldly powers in an attempt to save him. However, her efforts expedited his illness and resulted in Aeolus' unfortunate demise. This, along with other unfortunate events, caused Giophaynet to lose her sanity and used these Dark powers to form a cult. Fyrgyntir, Lio's older sister, was worried about their mother's work and tried to shelter Lio from it as best as she could. In school, Lio was often the subject of discrimination as a result of her status as a hybrid. Something very, VERY rare on their world. It was during this time period that she met her then best friend, a young eagle named Dorian. Needless to say, the two were very close friends. For a while, things were peaceful. Until one day, Giophaynet wanted to meet with Lio. Fyrgyntir, being aware of their mother's more dubious doings, was suspicious of her intentions and figured out that Giophaynet wanted to groom Lio into a member of the cult, to act as a successor should something happen to her. Furious, Fyrgyntir confronted Giophaynet and the two began to argue. During which, Giophaynet accidentally used her new power to absorb Fyrgyntir's soul, killing her. Lio, who had been watching this, ran away to Dorian's house, and after a quick explanation, was taken in by his family. Not long after this, the duo met a young armadillo named Nestor and for the next few years, the trio became an infamous group of mischief-makers. It was around the time that they were all sixteen that the next major shakeup happened in their lives. One day, they were all hanging out at Nestor's home, when they decided to explore the young armadillo's father's workshop. While they were there, an accident happened. A series of chemicals that poisoned the air, preventing them from breathing with the strange side effect of laughing. The trio managed to find a series of gas masks, but there were only two. Lio chose to ensure that Dorian and Nestor got the masks, ultimately dying from the exposure to the gas. Effectively laughing herself to death. ''After Life''' ''Pre-RP When Lio died, she found herself in the open expanses of space. For a few moments, she was freaked out but promptly picked up by a pair of wolves. Skoll of the Nummus faction, and Hati of the Gladius faction. They explained to Lio the circumstances behind their meeting and offered to take her to Polaris to become a Star Warrior. Lio accepted, and Skoll renamed her Jolly. For the next year, Skoll and Hati looked after her, Hati training her in combat and Skoll teaching Jolly about how the cosmos worked. It was around this time period that they introduced her to another of their students, a unicorn named Hyperion. Jolly and Hyperion became friends and would often train together in martial combat, as Jolly's element wasn't showing up. For a little over a year, things were relatively peaceful... at least, until Jolly's element finally manifested itself as darkness. For a while, Jolly was once again discriminated against. As she had just ascended after Savra and his followers were ousted, Anti-Darkness prejudices were still fairly high. For a while, Hyperion was okay with this. Trying to reassure Jolly that she wasn't a monster... But then Skoll suddenly vanished and the dynamic they all had changed significantly. One day, Jolly and Hati went on a routine mission to a planet called Manelria. It was supposed to be a simple wish-granting expedition, but Jolly found out that the wish that Hati intended to grant would create a powerful nuclear weapon, capable of destroying an entire civilisation. Determined to try and save the people of Manelria, Jolly went against Hati and used her powers to stop the weapon. However, she lost control and accidentally engulfed the planet in wild Darkness, promptly passing out from the strain. When Jolly came to, she found the planet had been devastated far worse than the weapon would have caused, and that Hati had disappeared too. And that Jolly, being the only person found at the scene, was suspected of obliterating Hati and purposefully destroying Manelria's life. No-one could prove anything, however, so Jolly was allowed to leave. Needless to say, this turn of events caused a polarising opinion to develop around Jolly, as nobody could determine her innocence or guilt. Many came to the conclusion that Jolly had at least purposefully ravaged Manelria, and many were furious with Jolly. This came to a head when Jolly was attacked by some of the more zealous members of Polaris, she managed to get out in one piece, but it was deemed too dangerous for her to remain amongst Polaris' ranks and she was put under probation and sealed in a cell for her own safety for a few years. She was promptly released, but she was put back after another series of attacks. This time, her attackers were significantly more successful than last time, and Jolly was almost obliterated. Jolly was put away for a couple of decades this time, during this time period she became very well acquainted with Sylvain Hart, Gaia, and Anthrax. The former of whom would regularly talk with Jolly, Sylvain practically taking the young Kanga-Dragon under her wing. As time passed, and the culprits behind Jolly's assaults were not found, she decided that enough was enough and that the next time she got the chance, she would personally hunt down her assailants herself. When she was next released, she began to investigate and the trail led her to discover a group who called themselves "The Crusaders of Light." And that the person leading them was none other than her dear "friend' Hyperion. Furious and hurt, Jolly personally tore apart the faction, getting everyone who she knew was affiliated with Hyperion put into prison, albeit at the cost of almost getting Obliterated (again) by Hyperion, the experience scarring her immensely. While Jolly was, for all intents and purposes, a free being now she was still traumatised by the events that had happened, and for about thirty-odd years, didn't leave Polaris. She did, however, pick up a bunch of different skillsets and took up various odd jobs around Polaris. (Incidentally amassing quite the fortune in Specs.) At some point after this time period, Jolly met Weaver and Ezmeralda, incidentally becoming good friends with them. During The RP One day, Jolly went on a mission headed by a warrior named Pierce. Alongside Shard, Tego, Fulgeo, Locket, and Pierce; they went to handle a mission regarding wishes that had gone missing in Quadrant B39. It was here they met the Cosmic named Enzo. A being from a species whose primary source of sustenance was that of wishes and planets on the run from a megalomaniacal member of his species who he was unfortunately related to. After a siege where Enzo's father attacked Polaris, the Warriors were able to successfully drive him off. Not long after this encounter, Shard approached Jolly with the intention of chatting. After sealing off all the entrances and exits. Naturally, this spooked Jolly and she promptly unleashed a flurry of her signature Darkness Gas. All throughout Polaris. Abilities